


Правильные слова

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>альтернативное развитие событий после первого сезона</p>
    </blockquote>





	Правильные слова

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативное развитие событий после первого сезона

1.

Как многое, оказывается, может разрушить пара фраз.  
Рик сидит в трейлере, перебирает темные, жесткие от проточной воды волосы Лори, и разглядывает ее лицо. Черты заострились, щеки проваливаются. Словно она больна чем-то неизлечимым. Словно кто-то вытягивает из нее жизненные соки, все то немногое, что перепадает ей от их скудных приемов пищи. Рик касается ее скулы костяшками пальцев и пытается улыбнуться тому, как инстинктивно тянется она за теплом.  
Просто когда уголки губ тянутся вверх, болезненно медленно, начинает жечь веки, словно у него не слезы вовсе, а кислота. Кто знает.  
Внутри нее зреет плод, о котором она сама еще не догадывается.  
[- Твоя жена беременна, - говорит ему Дженнер]  
Во сне Лори спасается от кого-то, глазные яблоки судорожно движутся под тонкой кожей, руки сжимают его майку. Лори низко стонет, и на какое-то отвратительное, тошнотворное мгновение Рику кажется, что это стон страсти. Его мутит.  
Только когда Лори начинает испуганно хныкать, а Карл беспокойно ворочается на своей кровати, Рик сбрасывает с себя оцепенение. Что с ним, черт возьми, трясет он головой. Пытается выбросить из нее все ненужное, (всю правду), весь мусор  
\- Тише, родная, тише, - нежно говорит он, склонившись над ней, и Лори беспокойно ведет бровями, прежде чем затихает. Утыкается носом ему в живот, ищет защиты. Так же делал Карл раньше, теперь он предпочитает быть взрослым. Господи, ему только восемь лет, а он стреляет наравне со всеми.  
Рик кладет ладонь на плоский живот Лори. Кажется, тот живет собственной жизнью, и Рик жмурится, прогоняя от себя видение мертвого плода, прогрызающего себе путь наружу. Конечно же, это ерунда. Даже если младенец погибнет, он не будет заражен.  
Откуда ты знаешь, раздается в его голове издевательский голос. Голос такой же хриплый и насмешливый, как бывал иногда у Шейна, когда они обсуждали его женщин. Сейчас уже не обсуждают. Не хватает времени, настроения, желания.  
[- Это не твой ребенок.]  
Про одну (его) женщину они ведь так и не поговорили, да, Шейн?.. И говорить не будут.  
Рик закрывает глаза, не в силах заснуть. Через сорок минут начнется его смена.

2.

Рик предпочитает не обсуждать то, что творится у него на душе. Это можно сказать случайному человеку, тому, кого ты видишь впервые. Называется синдромом попутчика, или как-то так.  
Это грызет его изнутри, внутренности наматывает жгутом и тащит, тащит наружу. Рик сжимает зубы, оставаясь в одиночестве на посту. Ничего, парень, переживешь, грубо говорит он себе. Не сахарный.  
Ни ты первый, ни ты последний, кому изменяет жена. Или все же последний, думает он, не в силах подавить истеричный смешок.  
\- Эй, - Андреа стоит снизу, кутаясь в одеяло, и ее лицо кажется черепом, по ошибке обтянутым кожей. Глаза провалились, темные мешки под ними.  
При нем Андреа размозжила голову какому-то ходячему, вывалившемуся из камина в том доме, где они рискнули переночевать недели две назад. Она била прикладом, отводя руку для удара. Остановилась лишь тогда, когда пришлось вытирать пот с лица.  
В глубине ее зрачков тешилось злое удовлетворение.  
Хорошая девочка, подумал тогда Рик, умница ты моя.  
\- Лезь сюда, - Рик двигается в сторону, и Андреа оказывается рядом с ним очень быстро. Чувствует себя уязвимой без ружья, неожиданной догадкой плещет в мозгу.  
Андреа сидит близко, морщит нос и не спешит начать разговор. Она вообще мало говорит в последнее время, преимущественно с Дейлом. С другими перекидывается парочкой фраз, обходит стороной Шейна.  
[- Самоуверенная скотина, - равнодушно сообщает она ему после какого-то особенно неприятного спора о том, куда лучше двигаться.]  
\- Надеюсь, Дейл не проснется. С ума сойдет, если не найдет меня, - Андреа ведет плечами, разглядывая небо над головой. – Знаешь, я сука.  
\- С чего бы это? – Рик не может не улыбнуться после такого высказывания.  
\- Иногда я завидую Эми. Тому, что ей не приходится вот так выживать, - Андреа поджимает нижнюю губу, и Рику становится не по себе. Не от ее слов, а от того, что он впервые по-настоящему обращает внимание на ее рот. – Но ведь на самом деле я хочу выжить.  
\- Все мы хотим, - Рик пристально вглядывается вперед. Почудилось, движется что-то.  
Андреа рядом замирает, всматриваясь в ту же сторону. Проходит пару секунд, за которые ровным счетом ничего не меняется.  
\- Показалось, - говорит она, и в мрачной твердости ее голоса нет страха. Они не боятся, и ты тоже не бойся, всплывают прочитанные где-то слова.  
Рик не обращает внимания на то, как она сжимает рукав его куртки. Андреа, впрочем, тоже не делает из этого большого дела.  
Она так и засыпает, уронив голову ему на плечо. Ее лицо становится непривычно мягким, каким Рик не видел его с…  
Никогда не видел.

3.

Рик ее все еще любит. Трудно в одночасье охладеть к женщине, которая ждала тебя с заданий, которую ты держал за руку во время рождения вашего сына.  
Они ночуют в каком-то особняке, в котором нашлось несколько банок консервированных бобов и кофе. Есть даже парочка банок пива. Самая странная диета, на которой ему только приходилось сидеть за компанию с Лори, думает Рик.  
Они обошли каждую комнату, закрыли окна и задвинули шкафом дверь. Чья-то летняя резиденция оказалась настоящим раем, пусть они и не останутся здесь надолго.  
Рик заставляет Лори съесть и его порцию, вопреки всяким возражениям, и игнорирует взгляд, которым его одаривает Шейн. Хоть бы ты сдох, скотина, зло думает Рик. Ему не стыдно. Он, конечно, слепой глупец, но даже у святых есть свой предел.  
Лори забирает Карла с собой, прижимает, словно щит. Закрывается не только от Шейна, но и от Рика тоже. Это неприятнее, чем он ожидал, но не смертельно.  
\- Я дежурить, - Дерил вскидывает арбалет на плечо и уходит наверх, туда, где осталось открытое окно. Вообще-то, это необязательно, но Рик одобрительно кивает.  
Диксон оказывается не такой задницей, как можно было подумать в самом начале. Быть может, это положительное влияние Гленна, таскающегося за ним по пятам, Рик не знает.  
Кэрол уходит вместе с Дейлом, подталкивая трущую глаза Софию вперед, и температура в помещении опускается градусов так на пять, наверное. Рик не может оставаться там.  
Комната, в которой он присаживается на пол, оказывается чьим-то кабинетом. Со стен таращатся головы убитых животных, и Рик хмыкает, представляя, как смотрелась бы его собственная посреди них. Как родная, цинично думает он.  
Ему даже не надо смотреть, чтобы сказать, кто садится на пол рядом с ним. Андреа каким-то неведомым чутьем узнает, где Рик сейчас находится, и оказывается бок о бок с ним.  
С тобой спокойнее, как-то поясняет она, и это единственный раз, когда они вообще обсуждают то немое соседство, что делят по ночам.  
\- Что нужно мужчине, которому плохо? – спрашивает Андреа, и ее плечо обжигает даже сквозь двойной слой одежды.  
\- Правильные слова.  
\- Правильные слова и секс? – Андреа чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит на него тепло. – Ты не должен думать за всех. И не должен взваливать на себя этот груз.  
Рик кладет ей ладонь на затылок. Это все чертовски неправильно.  
Все то, что висит на нем, словно внутри и снаружи – отвратительное, липкое существо. Ненависть.  
\- Извини, - шепчет он ей в губы и сжимает плечи сильнее, чем рассчитывал. Она чуть морщится, но не отстраняется.  
\- Ты справишься, - ее ладонь на его волосах почти неощутима. – Что нужно женщине, которой плохо?  
\- Отдать боль?  
\- И секс, - Андреа увлекает его на пол за собой, и Рик теряет голову.  
В этом нет никаких чувств, и то, что должно вызывать в нем отвращение  
[- Обещаешь ли ты любить ее вечно?]  
ощущается первобытным актом очищения, ладони Андреа словно смывают с него всю ту грязь, что покрывает его последнее время.  
Она говорит то, что ему необходимо услышать.

4.

\- Ты слишком свято веришь в непогрешимость его решений, - говорит Шейн недостаточно тихо, чтобы его не услышал Рик. И Лори.  
Она говорит то, что я хочу, думает Рик. Она притворяется лучше, чем это делает Лори, когда ей приходится выбирать, чью сторону в споре занять.  
Девушка, которую они встретили по пути, надвигает капюшон на голову, словно не ее судьбу они решают сейчас. Мужчина рядом с ней смотрит тяжело, готовый к любому решению. Шейн говорит, что нельзя им доверять.  
Рик предпочитает рискнуть. Что-то в этих двоих заставляет его ответить «да» на невысказанный вопрос.  
\- Заткнись, - голос Андреа звучит зло и напряженно. – Здесь решать не тебе.  
Рика словно обдает холодной водой. Ее реплика не относится к незнакомцам, и Шейн понимает это так же хорошо, как и он сам.  
\- Я думаю, надо послушать Рика, - говорит Лори, и Шейн смотрит лишь на нее. В его глазах такая тоска, что Рику становится не по себе.  
Но решение принято, а Мичонни и Тайрис остаются в лагере вместе с остальными.  
В конце концов, Андреа права. Решать не Шейну, и даже не Рику.  
Холодный жгут в его животе равнодушно молчит, словно он, наконец, познал долбанную истину. Рик отзывает Дерила в сторону, чтобы попросить приглядывать за новичками первое время. Тот кивает в ответ.  
\- Эй, - говорит ему Андреа в ту же ночь, когда он приносит еще одно одеяло на пост, чтобы укрыть ее. – Я жульничала.  
Ее пальцы неосознанно сминают его рукав, и Рик просто сжимает их в ответ.  
\- Я не придумываю хорошие слова. Я действительно тебе верю.  
\- Ага, - Рик серьезно кивает и чуть толкает ее плечом. – А я тебе. Мы квиты.  
Они сидят рядом до утра, пока не начинает брезжить рассвет. Где-то совсем рядом должно быть безопасное место, говорит он Андреа.  
[Я тебе верю].


End file.
